


Peter's Bad Choices

by lelianasong



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dad Yondu, Gen, Kid Peter Quill, Taserface gets yelled at but sadly not killed, Yondu pretends he doesn't care but he clearly does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelianasong/pseuds/lelianasong
Summary: 15 year old Peter Quill is TOTALLY a grown up now, and doesn't need to listen to Yondu when he tells him not to do something. Except he isn't, and he does.Peter gets hold of some space alcohol despite the fact papa Yondu has told him many times not to touch the stuff, but when do kids ever listen?





	Peter's Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> guess which bitch got into Marvel again!

Peter certainly hadn’t had the best role models aboard the Eclector, having spent almost every night for several years watching them drink themselves blind, stumble into brothels and clubs when docked, and solve every dispute with a bloody fist fight. Peter was actually quite surprised at how well he was doing. That, he considered, may have been something to do with the fact that Yondu was always watching him! If he wasn’t, then Kraglin was on his orders, which was a lot less scary but no less dumb. Peter was 15 years old for God’s sake! That was almost an adult back on Earth, or as far as Yondu was concerned it was.

 

“You ain’t on Terra now, boy!” Yondu would growl whenever he tried to use that excuse. “You’s on my ship, and whilst you’re here, you follow my damn rules.” He sneered. “And don’t you be pullin’ that crap on me. I know damn well you ain’t an adult.”

 

“But it’s not fair!” Peter yelled, flushed slightly at being caught in a lie. “I’m a Ravager same as you, you say it all the time! Why can’t I do what the others do? You let them do whatever that want!”

 

“For one, they ain’t kids!” Yondo shoved Peter slightly, poking fun at his lanky frame. He’d shot up in height quick enough, but wasn’t even half as bulky as the other Ravagers. “For seconds, they ain’t my personal responsibility! If they get so drunk they can’t even damn stand, that’s their problem. But you’s? Nah, I gotta drag you up to make sure you ain’t dead.”

 

“I can look after myself,” Peter grumbled, staring at his boots. Yondu laughed loudly, making Peter frown even harder. 

 

“Oh is that right? Well then boy, you go out there with a bunch of blind-ass drunk thieves and killers and see how long you last.” Yondo folded his arms and stared at him. “Go on, get!”

 

“No.” Peter inwardly cursed himself and his damn mouth.

 

“Wha’ was that?” Yondu cupped a hand to his ear. “ _ No? _ ”

  
“I said  _ no _ !” Peter yelled, wielding a glare as furious as a teen could wield. Yondu laughed, cuffing him around the head.

 

“That’s what I thought, brat.” He bared his teeth in the mockery of a grin. “Now don’t you be letting me catch you with any booze or worse, ya hear? ‘Cuz it’ll be your ass that pays for it.”

 

And that had been the end of it. 

 

Until, of course, that big ugly ass-head Taserface had laughed at him. Laughed at him for being a pink, sober little Terran who has to do as his  _ daddy  _ said. Wouldn’t have been so bad, except it was in front of basically the entire crew, and Peter had never dealt well with humiliation.

 

“I don’t have to do what Yondu says!” He growled, trying to ignore how the other Ravagers laughed and ‘oooo’d at him. “I can drink if I want.”   
  
“Is that right?” Taserface (honestly what a stupid ass name) grinned nastily. “Well… here’s your chance.” He tossed a bottle at Peter, who caught it easily. “One bottle, all for you, Terran.”

 

Looking down at it, he saw that it was the strong stuff that made the larger Ravagers collapse after a few sips. Suddenly, Peter didn’t feel so tough. 

 

“Something wrong, lil baby?” Taserface snickered.

 

“Nothin’!” Peter snapped. 

 

“Well go on then, take a swig.” 

 

Peter stared at the bottle. “Uh-”

 

“What, you afraid that the Captain’s gonna spank ya?” This made the crowd gathered around him roar in laughter, and Peter’s face burn red. Making a snap decision, he unscrewed the bottle to the delight of the crowd, and went to take a long swig, when-

 

A loud SMASH erupted through the room as an arrow when flying through the bottle, exploding it, and the contents, all over Peter.. Peter felt his inside’s go cold as the low whistling sound grew quickly closer. As Yondu approached, he knew he was in for it, and decisively looked anywhere except at the no doubt furious Captain. 

 

“What in the damn hell do you think you’re doing?” Came the low growl. Peter looked up hesitantly, ready to do anything, kick and scream, beg in forgiveness, but was shocked to see that Yondu was yelling in Taserface’s face, not his. “You gonna give that boy  _ that  _ sort a whiskey when you know damn well Terrans, especially not Terran  _ kids  _ can digest it!?”

 

Taserface seemed to be at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth in quick succession, eyes darting to the arrow pointed directly between his eyes, before settling on, “It was an accident!”

 

“An accident.” Yondo repeated slowly. 

 

“I didn’t realise what it was!” 

 

“Uh huh.” Yondu whistled, calling the arrow so the tip touched Taserface’s nose. He snivelled, going cross eyed to stare at it. “Now I’m gonna let you off with a warnin’ this time, ugly. But if y'all - any of y’all - try and pull this shit again?” He whistled, sending the arrow back into it’s holster, letting the threat hang in the air. The crew quickly withdrew, looking guilty, and Tasterface made a hasty exit to avoid being pierced. Peter almost felt a warm glow inside him at Yondu protecting him like that, but it quickly morphed into fear when the Captain turned his icy gaze on him. 

 

“Captain’s quarters. Now.” 

  
  


When they arrived in Yondu’s rooms, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Peter shifted on his feet, suddenly very anxious at the prospect of Yondu’s punishment. Would this be the time he finally ate him? No, Peter reasoned, he wouldn’t dress Taserface down in front of everyone for almost killing him and then do it himself. Peter was quickly brought from his thoughts when Yondu’s figure loomed over him. He folded his arms over his chest and fixed the boy with a hard stare.

 

“Explain.”

 

“W-what?” Peter frowned, not expecting the opportunity to defend himself of all things.

 

“You heard me, boy!” Yondu snapped. “You tell me right now what the  _ hell  _ made you decide to drink that shit when I been sayin’  you ain’t to go near the stuff?” 

 

“It was… it was Taserface.” Peter looked at the ground, suddenly very embarrassed. “He made fun of me because I always have to do what you say, and that I’m not allowed to drink or else you’ll get mad.”

 

“So you went out of your damn way to disobey me, all because that asshole hurt your feelings?” 

 

Peter’s face burned. “Yes, sir.”

 

“That ain’t good enough, Petey, and it certainly ain’t what I expect of you.” Yondu sounded disappointed, which was somehow worse than being yelled at, Peter thought. He stared down at his boots, tears pricking in his eyes. “Look at me, son.” 

 

Yondu gripped his chin gently and pulled it up to look him in the eye. “Ya’ll think I put those rules in for fun? Just to spite ya?” 

 

“No, sir.” Peter replied sullenly. Yondu shook his head, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. 

 

“I do it because I don’t want ya to end up hurt. The drinks those assholes bring on this ship, they could be anything from anywhere. It ain’t Terran booze, boy. That shit you were about to drink? It was Kree brandy. Strong shit. One sip of that and you’d dehydrate so fast we’d be scraping your corpse off the floor.” Yondu said firmly. Peter inhaled, realising how close he’d actually just been to dying. He sniffed quietly, hoping Yondu wouldn’t notice. “Yeah, now ya see.”   
  


“‘M sorry, sir.” Peter said softly, hand flying up to wipe away a tear at his cheek. 

 

“So you should be, dammit. Now I know you ain’t gonna do it again, huh?” 

 

“No, never!” Then, Yondu surprised Peter by pulling him tight against his chest. Peter blinked a few times at the foreign sensation, sure that in his five years on board, Yondu had only maybe hugged him once or twice. 

 

“What, you ain’t never had a hug before?” Yondu said gruffly into his hair. Peter hesitantly brought his arms up, wrapping them around Yondu’s middle. Then, after a moment, buried his face into the taller man’s neck. He coulda sworn he heard the old man laugh, but said nothing. After a few moments, Peter pulled back, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “What you crying for, boy? I’m the one who just had twenty years knocked off his damn life.” 

 

“I thought you were gonna eat me,” He said childishly, but suddenly too tired and emotional to care. Yondu grinned, patting Peter’s cheek lightly. 

 

“Aw hell, son, I ain’t gonna eat you. Not when I been workin’ so hard to keep your sorry ass alive.” 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Peter smiled. 


End file.
